I'm Not Easy
by bblove47
Summary: What would happen if Patrick wanted to set things straight after the bad ending to the rooftop moment? Will Kat believe him?


Hey Guys. So my new addiction would be 10 things! So here's the first fic about it. Be kind. I have more on the way.

"what can I say, I'm not easy." And with that, Kat walked away.

How could he have been so stupid? He knew that he was wrong about what he said. And he knew he didn't mean it that way. But Hey, with a track record like him, he isn't surprised when he sees that Kat doesn't believe him when he says he didn't mean it that way.

He has a new girl everyday. But they are just temporary. Kat has been the constant since she came to Puada. He wants so badly to tell her that she is the one he wants to commit to. But how?

He remembered what she said about her things getting destroyed. And that's when he remembered the vinyls. He dashed down the stairs and outside. He ran as fast as he could. When he got to the house, it was unharmed. This being the second time he's been there tonight, he climbed up into her window and took the vinyls out. He left them there , on the stairs for her to find. When she found them, he was standing there watching from a distance.

"why are moms vinyls down here?" Bianca asked.

"seems that a certain boy got back into my room and saved them for me." Kat said with a smile. She was still mad at him but this lightened her up a little. Her, Her sister and her father left for home. They reached the house around 1 AM and Kat couldn't sleep. All she could think about was that amazing moment on the roof that she felt like she was flying. That's what Patrick did to her. She was writing in her notebook when she fell asleep. Patrick opened her window and turned on the light. He sat on her bed and began to shake her awake.

"Kat..I need to talk to you." He said. She opened her eyes and jumped. "what the hell are you doing here now?!" she said, whispering but he knew she was upset. "listen, I need to clear the air here, between us. You have it all wrong." Patrick began to say. "Listen Verona, Save it. I don't wanna hear about how you were hoping we would hook up and I could be one of your one time sluts. Cause I'm not. I may not look it but I am a clingy girl. I am a hopeless romantic and I need commitment. You don't want it, I get it. Lets just move on." She said and turned over in her bed. She tried desperately to hold back the tears. She finally just spilled her feelings and herself.

"That's the problem though Kat, You don't understand-" Patrick stated. She looked at him with a tear going down her face. How did he do this to her? This isn't the Kat he knows and loves. How could he be so stubborn. She looked at him with uncertainty and looked away. She knew he was just trying to make her feel like its not her fault, when she was sure it was. She knew that the reason they weren't together was cause she wasn't one of those bottle blonds or sexy brunettes. She was just Kat. And that's all she will ever be to him.

"Are you gonna leave? Cause I feel like this is a waste of both our times. Just tell me you don't love me. And ill get over you. I know im not pretty enough for you and I am not the kind of girl you find attractive but save us both from getting hurt more by leaving now." She said and turned away. He was quiet for a minute. She thought he left so she started to cry. She whispered to herself, "how could I be so stupid to fall in love with a guy so far outta my league? I am so stupid." She kept saying it over and over again. He felt a tear drop fall down his face. He touched her arm and she jumped up and out of bed and across to the other side of the room. She stood holding herself and in the corner. He started to talk.

"Listen, I know you think that your not good enough for me. And that you think that you will never be what I want but in reality, your all I want. You're the one I want to commit to. You're the one that I want to hold all the time. You're a pain in the ass and you tick me off on a daily basis but I have never felt this way about anyone else and im scared that if I don't tell you now, you won't listen later. You're the most beautiful girl I know. You are strong hearted and have your own state of mind. You're the only one I see in a crowd and you're the only girl I truly care about. I love you Kat. I really do."

She looked up with tears streaming down her face and walked over to him. She looked him in the eyes and said, "Are you sure?" He put his hand on her face and whispered, "I am certain with all my heart that everything I just said is true." She smiled and crashed into him. She started to cry and held onto his shirt for dear life. He held her for what seemed like hours till she finally pulled away. She looked deep into his eyes and said, " I love you Patrick." He smiled, " I love you too Kat." She smiled then. And he leaned down and kissed her. She deepened the kiss by standing on her tippy toes and pushing against him. He fell on the bed, with her on top. They continued the kiss until they both needed air. She looked at him and yawned. He smiled and said, "your so cute when your tired." She blushed and got off him and locked her bedroom door. He looked at her puzzled.

"well I need to go to sleep.." She smiled. He got up and went to the window. "Where are you going?" She asked. He looked at her confused. "When I said I need to go to sleep, I ment we. Will you stay tonight?" she asked with her puppy dog eyes. Damn how could he resist. "If you drive me home tomorrow morning to get changed." He said. She smiled and nodded. He took his jeans and shirt off so that he's only in boxers. She stared up and down at him. She took her sweatshirt off and left her tanktop and pants on. He smiled. They got in bed. She rolled over to look at him and he smiled and so did she.

"I love you Patrick." She whispered. "I love you too Kat." He said and she leaned up and kissed him slowly. He broke apart. She put her head on his chest and he put his arms around her. He listened as her breathing slowed and smiled. He kissed the top of her head and whispered, "goodnight my love." And fell asleep.

THE END.


End file.
